


Hair Pulling

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Words: 1505Top: SmittyBottom: JohnThroughout all the jokes, through all the shits and giggles about it, Smitty didn't have sex very often. It's even more of a shocker when you consider John as his boyfriend, but it's the truth. The two were domestic and calm, leaving the house they shared in a comfortable silence. That is, until they started recording. Then, the house became alive with energy and the air felt ecstatic.





	Hair Pulling

Throughout all the jokes, through all the shits and giggles about it, Smitty didn't have sex very often. It's even more of a shocker when you consider John as his boyfriend, but it's the truth. The two were domestic and calm, leaving the house they shared in a comfortable silence. That is, until they started recording. Then, the house became alive with energy and the air felt ecstatic.You could here the shouts and loud laughs from blocks away, and you couldn't help but smile. The frenzy was a happy kind of crazy, and the couple loved every moment of it. John particularly loved the hangover of it all. After all the recording, the static was still there in the air. It felt like a high and he enjoyed it more than he would ever admit, because that's when he and Smit would cool down and cuddle the electricity away. It was calm, and John just loved to have those moments with his boyfriend. 

Today was different though. Today, there was no calm. Today, maybe Smit would get some. Today, John hadn't had the most calming day. Not in the slightest. He had started editing far too early in the morning, and that round of Golf With Friends probably didn't help the tense boy. He was tired, but he had too much to do before he could relax. That brings us to now, where John is huddled over his computer, resisting the urge to shut the damn thing off and just go to bed.

"Oh, FUCK OFF!" John yelled after the computer had delayed, resetting and deleting a whole days worth of editing. John shut the computer off, pushing away from the desk in his chair, groaning.

"John, babe, you ok? What's with the yelling?" Smitty asked softly as he wrapped his arms around John from behind.

John sighs, his face going red as he leans into Smitty's touch, "Nothing.. Just the computer being a dick.."

Smitty hums, pressing his face into John's neck, "You're so tense, love. You have been all day," Smitty slowly traces his hands down John's torso, stopping at his hips before whispering huskily into John's ear, "Let me help you baby."

John's face goes dark, not expecting his boyfriends words. He stands up from the chair and presses flesh against Smitty, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck

"And how will you do that, Smit?" 

Smitty smirks, peppering John's neck with kisses, sucking in a few places. "Well, for starters, I'll dress you down. Then I'll stretch out that tight little ass of yours on the bed. The best part is, at the end I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days. Would you like that baby boy?"

John gasps lightly, moving his head to side to give Smitty more access to his neck. "Y-yes, Daddy, p-please!"

With that, Smitty pulled John into a heated kiss, making John moan as Smit grabbed his ass. Smit swiped his tounge over John's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Smit smirked into the kiss when John opened up imediately. Smit wasted no time to explore and search John, inside and out, sliding his hands underneath John's shirt, eliciting a moan from John. Smoothly, Smit pulled off John's shirt along with his own. Smitty then took one of John's nipples in his mouth, making John mewl. 

Smitty chuckles, slowly leading the kiss to the couple's bed. "My baby boy is so eager isn't he? So ready to take his Daddy's cock." John practically melted, loving the words Smitty poured onto him.

John's pants felt too tight, his erection growing at every action Smitty did. He quickly started undoing Smitty's pants, sighing aggravatedly when he couldn't unbutton one of the buttons. Smit tenderly grabbed John's hands, kissing both. "John, let me take care of you." John looked into Smitty's eyes, seeing the questioning in them. Swallowing nervously, John nodded. Smit smilled and gave John a quick peck before he undid both of their pants in little time. Smit then reached into John's boxers and began stroking his cock. 

John gasped before moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Smitty's neck and resting his head on the taller's chest. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good Baby boy. Make you scream my name." As Smit said that, he quickened his strokes and starting sucking and kissing John's neck, leaving hickeys.

"F-fuck~!! Smit i-im gonna com-" John cut himself off with a moan as he came all over Smitty's hand.

Smitty whispered praises into John's ear as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedstand. Smitty then pulled John onto his lap and kissed the boy deeply, enjoying the small sounds John was making. Smitty popped the bottle of lube open and poured a generous amount of it on his fingers. Using his other hand, Smitty pulled John's chin up so the boy was looking at him. "I'm going to start stretching you out, ok baby?" He lined his fingers up to John's hole, teasing John slowly by rubbing his fingers around the boy's hole. 

John whined, "Smit p-please just h-hurry! S-stop teasing!"

Smit smirked, and with that he inserted a finger into John's ass, biting the boy's neck to distract him from the strange feeling. Smitty started wiggling his finger around, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. John sighed, pushing back into Smitty's finger. Smitty slowly started adding two more fingers, scissoring John till he was moaning into his shoulder. Smitty used his other hand to come up and fist a big chunk of John's hair. John practically became a panting, moaning mess. But it wasn't enough for John though, he needed more.

"S-smitty I swear to all t-that's holy, if you don't start fucking me r-right now I'm going to e-explode! P-please Daddy I want y-you to f-fuck me hard!" John whined when Smit removed his fingers, bucking back to try and get more friction. Smit froze, just examining his boyfriend and taking in how he looked. John was covered in sweat, his eyes dialated and needy. His mouth was open, and he was panting. Smit tugged on John's hair harshly, enough for it to get the boy to let out the most beautiful moan Smitty had ever heard. 

"Baby boy really wants his Daddy's big, thick cock? You want me to stretch you to the brim and fuck you hard into the mattress and pull your hair, love?" Smitty asked as he covered his cock in lube. 

"Yes! P-please Daddy fuck me p-please," John moaned as Smitty slowly lowered John onto his cock. John went all the way down to base oh Smitty's member. Smitty groaned as John shifted on his cock, trying to get used to Smitty's size. "Baby if you keep doing that I'm not going to wait for that pretty little ass of yours to be ready." 

John smirked and looked right into Smitty's eyes as he lifted himself up and dropped quickly back onto his cock, earning a moan from John. Smitty grabbed John's hips, stopping him and pushing John onto his back, getting on top of the boy. 

"Don't forget Baby boy, I'm taking care of you." Smit bit into John's shoulder as he pulled back, snapping his hips at a steady pace into John's ass. John was practically singing, moaning and gasping as Smitty fucked the air out of him. Smitty let one of his hands go from John's hips to his hair, lightly tugging and stroking. 

"D-daddy! Faster, hng~ h-harder, please~!!" John screamed as Smitty rammed into his prostate, mumbling profanities into Smitty's shoulder as the boy abused the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"F-fuck~!! S-smit, I'm gonna- a-ahh~ c-come~!" 

"M-me too baby.." Smitty grunted, loving the noises John was making. 

John bucked his hips, meeting Smitty's thrusts halfway. John came after Smitty tugged harshly on his hair, seeing white. 

"O-OH SHI~T!!"

Smitty moaned, coming not long after John. Smit pushed himself deep inside of John as he spilled his seed into the other's ass, the gooey liquid slowly spilling out as Smitty pulled out. John gasped at the warm gooey substance, loving how full it made him feel. Smitty pulled John towards him, stroking his fingers through Jon's bleached white hair. 

"Do you feel any better babe?" 

John kissed Smitty, sweet and slow, "Yeah, I feel a lot better Smit. Thanks, love.." They continued to cuddle for the rest of the day, all the tension from earlier seeping off of their sleeping forms. Again, the house was calm, just waiting for it's next big bang. 

•°The End°•

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written smut I'm sorry if it's trash skskskskskksjdgfecejsnsjsk


End file.
